


The Next Phase

by silena4kane



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silena4kane/pseuds/silena4kane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The demigods are creating their lives having children, getting jobs, etc. But it seems Percy and Annabeth are having a few...... complications. Percy and Annabeth are going to need all the help they can get from their friends AND their godly family. Hopefully Everything goes smoothly. {As If!} [Currently Discontinued]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blessings of the Sea God](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594585) by [Queenie_Mab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab). 



*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_**_*_*_*_*_*_*  
This story was inspired Queenie_Mab on archive of our own by her one-shot Blessings of the Sea God check it out.  
Warnings: Mpreg, Slash, Implied Sexual Content  
Pairings: Percabeth, Solangelo, Jasper, Leo/Calypso, Paul/Sally, slight one sided Posiedon/Sally  
A.N: This is my first story on this site I usually write poetry so comment commment thanks!  
Disclaimer: I am 12 going on 13. I an assure you I do NOT own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor Heroes of Olympus.  
Summary: The Giant War ended in victory now the heroes are starting families but it seems Percabeth have a few... complications. They are going to need all the support they can from their friends and the godly family.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_**_*_*_*_*_*_*  
Chapter 1  
"I'm sorry Annabeth but you can't have kids."  
This sentence has been in Annabeth's head all day as she contemplated the meaning. She sat down on the couch Percy's head in her lap deep asleep with no idea of the turmoil in her head. She sighed and got up carefully to not wake up Percy.  
She picked up her sketch pad and finished up a fountain she had been designing for Poseidon's temple as she thought about how to break the news to Percy. A loud thump came from the living room. Annabeth left her sketch pad on the kitchen table and headed toward Percy.   
Percy's face had the expression of a confused puppy as he groggily got up and sat down on the couch again. Annabeth slowly made her way to him and sat down by his side. Annabeth grabbed his hands and cradled them in her own.  
"Percy you remember my doctor apointment with Will today right?"  
"Yeah, how did it go?"  
"Will told me some news Percy." she began.  
LINExxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxBREAKXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxAWESOMEXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxx  
Percy had been really hopeful for his life since the end of the giant war he never though Annabeth would say the words that would crush that hope. His day had been amazing he had finished his article before his deadline and was able to take a few photos all in the span of four hours.   
Percy knew he couldn't blame Annabeth it was definitely not her fault. But he also couldn't help the extreme sadness he felt over it.   
"I understand Annabeth I would never blame you for this."  
"Oh thank the gods." she whispered in a choked up voice as she hugged me tight a few tears slipping from her eyes. I looked up at Annabeth and wiped her tears. "Come on we still have the Christmas party, unless you don't want to go." I muttered.  
"No we could use the cheery atmposphere, Let's go."  
LINExxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxBREAKXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxAWESOMEXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxx  
Annabeth knocked on Jason and Piper's door. In no time Piper's cheshire grin and ever changing eyes met them. "Hey glad you guys could make it!" she said cheerily. She opened the door and the smell of eggnog and 'Santa's Coming to Town' greeted them when they walked in.  
Hazel came out of nowhere and hugged the life out of them, followed by Frank, and Leo, pretty much everyone.  
The night was spent with merry Christmas songs, and a spiked eggnog ( Thanks Leo >:( )  
That night when Annabeth and Percy got home was a blur of sweaty skin, messy kisses, and low groans.  
If only they knew about the confusion heading there way  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_**_*_*_*_*_*_*  
431 words  
My chapters will get longer I just want to know what you guys think my deadline for the next chapter it July 10th. I may update Early.  
So I have a Question about the series these questions will get harder.  
QotC: What was dyslexic version of Stheno's name that Percy read?  
So Review,Follow,Favorite do whatever you want.  
~*~silena4kane


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time we introduce a new couple AND have a special anniversary begin!

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_**_*_*_*_*_*_***

**This story was inspired Queenie_Mab on archive of our own by her one-shot Blessings of the Sea God check it out.**

**Warnings: Mpreg, Slash, Implied Sexual Content**

**Pairings: Percabeth, Solangelo, Jasper, Leo/Calypso, Paul/Sally, slight one sided Posiedon/Sally**

**A.N: This is my first story on this site I usually write poetry so comment comment thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I am 12 going on 13. I an assure you I do NOT own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor Heroes of Olympus.**

**Summary: The Giant War ended in victory now the heroes are starting families but it seems Percabeth have a few... complications. They are going to need all the support they can from their friends and the godly family.**

**:) Special Mentions:**

**FOLLOWERS: AmericanCitrus, Colts12broncos18, MarceloxGames**

**FAVORITES: MarceloxGames**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_**_*_*_*_*_*_***

**Chapter 2**

The sounds of water jerked Percy out of his blissful sleep.

He opened his eyes and trudged out of bed to make breakfast. By the time he had finished making and eating breakfast Annabeth got out of the shower.

"Good Morning." she murmered kissing Percy on top of the head. Grabbing a plate of waffles and sitting next to him. He layed his head on her shoulder and asked the question that has been hanging over there heads. "What are we going to do now?" he asked a desperate expression across his face.

"I'm not sure Percy" Annabeth admitted softly. Her mouth moved but hesitation was clear as she seemed to think before changing her mind. Just as she finally seemed to have made up her mind the Little Mermaid theme song pierced the silence like a knife through butter.

Percy fumbled for his demigod cellphone that didn't attract monstors and answerd quickly. "Hello" he asked. "Percy?" asked Leo. "Yeah." he answered "Perce I need you down at my place fast." Leo rushed out before the connection cut off unexpectedly.

"Leo!?, LEO!"

"Whats going on?" Annabeth worriedly demanded. "Something going on at Leo and Calypso's come on hurry!" he yelled getting dressed lightning fast and heading out the door Annabeth right behind him.

**LINEXXXxxxxXXXXxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXXXBREAKxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxAWESOME**

Annabeth was only a step behind Percy as they got closer and closer to Leo and Calypso's house or Caleo as the Aphrodite cabin dubbed them. Percy barged straight through the door and as she entered only one thing escaped her mouth "What the Heck?!"

"H-Hey Guys" Leo stuttered. Surrounding him was the most messed up kitchen she had ever seen and Annabeth would know since the last time she had attempted to cook had ended up with a record cleaning time of 4 hours.

As she stared in disgusted awe Percy asked the question that had been nagging him since Leo's call. "Whats the matter and what in Hades happened here?" He questioned. "Well you see that is a bit of a long story" Leo muttered "Shorten it." he demanded "Ok, Ok, no need to get your toga in a twist." "Ok so today is Calypso and I's anniversay this was kinda my attempt at dinner and dessert, I thought calling the best chef I knew would make this easier sorry the call cut off but dinner exploded." Leo rushed all in one breath breathing heavily when he finished.

"Ok fine, we'll help, but you owe us Leo." she agreed. "To start i guess a good question is what's Calypso's favorite food?" Percy started. "Well it's not like she has had the freedom to try a lot of new foods yet, with being on Ogygia." Leo explained dejectedly. "I think I have an idea" Annabeth muttered to herself, a smile growing on her face as her plan unfurled in her head. "I have the BEST idea Leo!" Annabeth exclaimed.

**LINEXXXxxxxXXXXxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXXXBREAKxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxAWESOME**

"Hey guys!" Rachel yelled in suprise.

"What brings you here?" Reyna asked.

Just a few minutes ago Percy and Annabeth had helped Leo plan a special anniversary dinner for Calypso and Leo. He really hoped Leo would propose to Calypso, she deserved her one true love for this lifetime. As soon as they left Annabeth steered Percy over to Rachel and Reyna's, Who had gotten together a year after the Giant war. Rachel let them in and led them toward their couch."We just finished helping Leo with something for him and Calypso and I felt Percy and should be able to spend some time with friends with no ulterior motives,"Annabeth explained.

So they spent the next few hours at their place before heading home.

The first sign happened that night, Percy had just finished getting dressed in his pajamas when an intense wave of utter nausea hit him like a bat to a baseball. He rushed to the bathroom Annabeth right behind him a worried expression etched into her face.

He reached the toilet just before he retched violently into the porcelain throne. Annabeth holding back his hair which he had grown to reach an inch above his shoulders because Annabeth liked his hair long.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked quietly

A few minutes later when Percy no longer felt that his stomach was at war with its self he sat down by the toilet pressing his face to the cool temperature it was radiating. "I'm okay Annabeth its over I think it might have been something I ate." Percy reassured her. While she dragged her hands through his hair calming herself down.

"Come on Percy." she said carefully guiding Percy to their bedroom before heading to the kitchen and coming back with a steaming cup of peppermint tea. "Here it'll make you feel better." she whispered. Percy gently took the tea and drank it with a sigh escaping his lips after taking a few gulps. "Thanks." he said gratefully. They got dressed and went to bed not one thought on the little episode which may not have been the best idea.

**LINEXXXxxxxXXXXxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXXXBREAKxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxAWESOME**

**A.N: 836 words! Not quite 1000 but i'll get there.**

**I am super excited that my story is kinda ok. Comments on how I'm doing would be very much appreciated a good, a great, a simple awesome even pointing out mistakes woud help because I am looking for a Beta so if you see this it would be great if you PM if your interested or if you know Betas who might be interested.**

**QotC: What Kind of Jewel does it specify in SoN that Sammy Valdez picked up in one of Hazel's Flashbacks?**

**Special Mention: Queenie_Mab did answer my question from the last chapter correctly! Her prize as shown above was being able to pick Reyna's love intrest her fem slash OTP. {Which will be further explained later with fluff!}**

**One more thing: The prize for this question you can pick what will happen at Calypso and Leo's Anniversary Dinner and we will be conversing by something private so no one can snoop. So your choice, winner, will Leo and Calypso ride off into the sunset or will they crash and burn? Stay tuned for the next chapter because even I don't know what will happen.**

**~**~ Silena4kane**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun I am really hoping for 1000 my next chapter and as it states I am looking for a Beta because my spelling really sucks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like we find out what is up with Percy.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_**_*_*_*_*_*_* 

This story was inspired Queenie_Mab on archive of our own by her one-shot Blessings of the Sea God check it out. 

Warnings: Mpreg, Slash, Implied Sexual Content 

Pairings: Percabeth, Solangelo, Jasper, Leo/Calypso, Paul/Sally, slight one sided Posiedon/Sally

A.N: This is my first story on this site I usually write poetry so comment comment thanks!

Disclaimer: I am 12 going on 13. I an assure you I do NOT own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor Heroes of Olympus. 

Summary: The Giant War ended in victory now the heroes are starting families but it seems Percabeth have a few... complications. They are going to need all the support they can from their friends and the godly family.:) 

Special Mentions: 

FOLLOWERS: AmericanCitrus, Colts12broncos18, MarceloxGames, PunksNotDeadYouAre, PSML, ThehuntressofArtemis, itzelaraujo

FAVORITES: MarceloxGames, PunksNotDeadYouAre, jk just Keegan

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_**_*_*_*_*_*_*   
Chapter 3

Percy woke up very abruptly this morning all because of the Latino Santa's elf they all know and love.  
Leo banged on their door for a very long time until Percy was able to beg Annabeth to get the door so he could stay in bed. Annabeth came back with an annoyed face climbing back in their bed when Leo came in their room exited and bright eyed.

"Leo what are you doing at our place at 4 in the morning?"

Annabeth asked irritation in her voice. "Calypso said yes" he squealed bouncing up and down. "That's great Leo but can you save your excitement until at least 8? Percy isn't feeling well. We are very happy for you and we will see the both of you later now out Leo!" 

Leo left very quickly after that. "I guess your plan worked Annie." Percy stated obviously "Yeah it did and don't call me Annie" Annabeth grumbled sleep claiming her once more.

Percy attempted to go back to sleep but Morpheus didn't seem to be cooperating right now. He got out of bed slipping on some blue slippers because his feet were cold and set to work in the kitchen. Years of his mom and him cooking in the back of his brain as he made blue pancakes with scrambled eggs and turkey bacon.

Annabeth walked in the room around 6 which was when Percy was just about done making breakfast. "can you put some coffee on for me?" she asked sleepily "Sure he murmured putting it together quickly giving her a kiss on the cheek while setting down their plates. 

The coffee maker dinged and Percy poured her coffee but as he smelled the freshly brewed beverage his tanned face took on a greenish tint. He gave Annabeth her coffee and then sprinted to the bathroom as he retched once again into their porcelain throne.

When he was done he was exhausted breathing deeply trying to get enough air. "Are you sure you're ok Perce?" Annabeth asked quietly " of course I just don't think I am going to be able to do our morning jog Annabeth." he said after after regaining his composure. 

"I'll call you in sick you just go to bed and I'll put your breakfast in the fridge ok?"

"Ok" he agreed finally admitting defeat. He walked back to their bathroom after brushing his teeth and crawled into their bed suddenly very tired and he fell into a coma like sleep.

LINEXxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXXXBREAKxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxAWESOME

Annabeth spent her entire work day worried about Percy she was so worried that she even accidentally spilled coffee all over her first rough draft of Poseidon/Neptune's new temple. 

Thankfully it wasn't her newest draft, Annabeth glanced at her wedding ring and remembered Leo's engagement thanks to her plan of her and Leo creating a little alcove for calypso that showed accurate scenes of the world with Percy providing some of the exotic delicacies like Paris with a painted Eifle tower and boiled snails along with other foods you would find there.

Her smile slid off her face once again as her worry for Percy hit her full force once more she must have projected her feelings because not 5 minutes later did Malcom walk up to her and tell her to just get home because she looked very much like she needed to head home.

"Thanks Mal " she said heading out of the architecture firm she and Malcolm had built from the ground up not only working for Demigods but they had become quite well known in the mortal world as well.

She stopped by the grocery store to grab saltines and ginger ale for Percy. She got home to find him watching Finding Memo with a blanket and their heating blanket pressed firmly into his back.

"Hey I picked you up some stuff" she said handing over a bottle of the soda and a packet of saltines "Thanks"  
He said gratefully taking the new items and stuffing his face.

Annabeth changed into her sweats and sat next to Percy to cuddle for the duration of the movie Percy's head laying on her chest like they were Pillows.

When the movie ended Annabeth grabbed 'Forest Gump' and placed it in. The movie had just gotten to the part of when Forest was shot in the 'Buttocks' when the door bell rang. ( A.N Recommend this movie it is so amazing I swear though I always cry when I watch this movie its said but I can't stop rewatching every once in awhile.)

Annabeth opened the door and gasped at who was standing there.

( You have no idea how badly I wanted to end it here on a cliffhanger but since its been awhile I will continue so onwards!)

LINEXxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXXXBREAKxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxAWESOME

Poseidon had never had a child he was more proud of than Percy, though he wasn't telling Briton that so that fatefull day when he decided to quickly check on his child as he does every other day or so to find him retching and have no clue as to why he was.

His eyes widened and he quickly flashed to Athena, grudgedly knowing she would be the only one able to explain this to them.

She seemed to be waiting for him as if she had known all along. Seeing the look he was giving her she quickly stated "I just found out as well."

Her Grey eyes seemed to peer in his immortal soul as he began to explain what was happening and what was going to have to happen for their children's happiness and safety.  
LINEXxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXXXBREAKxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxAWESOME

They flashed to his son and Athena's daughter's house. Athena rang their doorbell and her blond daughter answered a gasp escaping her as she found the two deities outside of her home.

"May we come in Annabeth" Athena asked her gaping daughter.

"Of course come in, Percy isn't feeling very well so I would advice to keep a distsnce" she informed us letting us in and leading us to their living room. 

Percy was snuggled up cozily and then looked to see and Athena and I his eyes wide as he stuttered " Dad, MiLady Athena he can we help you" he said standing up and walking next to Annabeth.

"Please sit" I said settling down myself Athena sitting as well on my left. They sat on a love seat and looked at us questioningly.

" Percy you have noticed sudden nausea and fatigue correct." Athena said quickly getting to the point.

"Yes, Why?" he said apprehensively 

"Because...." I started 

" We believe you may be pregnant" Athena said cutting to the chase once again. ( Get it Chase Athena ? Bad pun? )

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_**_*_*_*_*_*_* 

921 Words 

I have updated. How was that cliffhanger? Tell me your thoughts please.

And omg I have 7 follows I seriously thought this story was going to go nowhere but you followers and favorites are my bright light so I really want you guys to comment so after 2 comments I will release my next update.

QotC:What are the names of the giants who are the banes to Zeus, Athena, and Dionysus. -Silena4kane

Don't forget to follow and favorite on your way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Am sorry about the wait but 2 updates could make up for that yes?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percabeth's reaction plus the first couple we tell! Excited yet?

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_**_*_*_*_*_*_* 

This story was inspired by Queenie_Mab on archive of our own by her one-shot Blessings of the Sea God check it out. 

Warnings: Mpreg, Slash, Implied Sexual Content 

Pairings: Percabeth, Solangelo, Jasper, Leo/Calypso, Paul/Sally, slight one sided Posiedon/Sally

A.N: This is my first story on this site I usually write poetry so comment comment thanks!

Disclaimer: I am 12 going on 13. I an assure you I do NOT own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor Heroes of Olympus. 

Summary: The Giant War ended in victory now the heroes are starting families but it seems Percabeth have a few... complications. They are going to need all the support they can from their friends and the godly family.:) 

Special Mentions: 

FOLLOWERS: AmericanCitrus, Colts12broncos18, MarceloxGames, PunksNotDeadYouAre, PSML, ThehuntressofArtemis, itzelaraujo

FAVORITES: MarceloxGames, PunksNotDeadYouAre, jk just Keegan

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_**_*_*_*_*_*_* 

Chapter 4

Percy never really liked the awkward silence most conversations seemed to have. But he felt it was very appropriate for this occasion.

"Come again" he murmured.

"We are almost positively sure that you are pregnant" Poseidon said apprehension clear in his tone. Percy blinked, slowly comprehending the sentence the he cracked a sly grin.

A laugh slowly bubbled past his lips. "That's funny now what's the real reason?" he asked humor thickly shown but an underlying echo of fear seemed to echo it as well.

"We're not kidding Perseus" Athena said with a hint of pity.

"How?" he spluttered an incredulous look taking over his features.

"Percy, the sea is a living force that bares life, look at Aphrodite the product of the titan king throwing his father's man hood into the ocean. The sea bares life which means that all my children no matter what gender can carry children I never thought I would have to explain this because of Annabeth but Athena was able to help me with that explanation" Poseidon explained quickly gesturing to Athena.

"I am sure that after the knowledge of Annabeth being barren came to light your hormone production increased drastically so that the next time you and Annabeth were to have... intercourse your body would surely be able to produce a child." Athena explained a coldness in her voice but her eyes shining with pity and something akin to excitement.

A minute past before Percy and Annabeth let out their breaths they unknowingly held during the explanation. Percy moved his hands to his stomach and a lone tear escaped his eye as his lips trembled. He left his hands on his stomach as a nearly invisible smile came on his lips.

Annabeth with wide eyes slowly came to rest her palm on his stomach a huge smile threatening to split her face. She wrapped Percy in the biggest bear hug known to man as she too cried but not for some deep dark sadness but of a happy joyful minute she couldn't believe that the thing she and Percy wanted most was going to happen.

Percy wrapped his arms around Annabeth and finally expressed his happiness by kissing her deeply. He just stared to taste the mint of her favorite gum and really starting to enjoy the expression of love. At least until a throat cleared and they remembered their present company. Their faces turning fire truck red they turned to face their immortal parent once again.

"Sorry I am just so happy but believe me I will have a major freak out when I can actually process this without bursting into tears of joy." Percy said only slightly choked up with a wobbly smile.

"We will be there for you guys for this pregnancy we promise" Poseidon vowed.

"Thank you" Percy and Annabeth said simultaneously.

"Well that is our grandchild in their right? I will send my best from Atlantic to help you with this pregnancy in the next week so celebrate because you never know how much time you have left ." Poseidon said as he and Athena left, the door shut with an echoing thump.

"Oh my gods, Annabeth" Percy said breathlessly

"Oh my gods Percy " she mimicked as they collapsed on their couch.

They sat there before Annabeth moved her mouth to Percy's still very flat stomach and placed a kiss on it before whispering "I can't wait until you come into the world" to his stomach.

They finished their movie and got ready to bed both their dreams filled with children and happiness.

LINEXxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXXXBREAKxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxAWESOME

That morning when Percy opened his eyes he smelled delicious aromas coming from the kitchen. Confused he slipped into his slippers and padded into the kitchen to see the oddest thing. Annabeth was COOKING. Dumbfounded he stood under the arch frozen, until Annabeth noticed him and smirked before leading him to the table and setting him a plate with orange juice.

"Wow Annabeth I guess our baby isn't the only miracle isn't?" Percy teased with a good natured grin on his face.

"I guess so" she said with a snicker and a bit of a flush on her face sitting next to Percy to eat breakfast.

After breakfast Annabeth and Percy cleaned up one of the many guest rooms in their house and began to work Annabeth insisting Percy do nothing like heavy lifting.

He protested but in the end her glare encouraged him to just do as she said and in the end the room was barren and spotless.

"Come on Percy we can't hold it off any longer" Annabeth stated grabbing her coat and Percy's coat but also his mittens and his hat and a portable cup of hot chocolate. Percy gave her a look from his bundled up form. What I'm sure cold isn't good for the baby. 

"Annabeth this baby isn't even a month old yet the last time we had sex was like Christmas which was a week or two ago"

"Please for me" she said with puppy eyes 

"Fine" he relented taking a sip out of the cup and opening the door to a cold breeze.

They walked all the way to the Principia where they knew Reyna would be and of course Rachel, they were always together. 

Annabeth opened the door only for both of them to see Reyna against the wall pinned by Rachel and them making out furiously not even noticing the shop intakes of breath or the door creaking open.

Just as Rachel glided her hand toward the clasp of Reyna's praetor toga to undo it, Annabeth cleared her throat making causing them to jump away from eachother faster than the speed o f light. Their faces so red you couldn't even see the freckles on Rachel's face.

"S-Sorry about that" Reyna apologized flustered. She sat down on one of the two seats on the left side of the table and Rachel joined her. Reyna gestured to the seats across from them and Percy and Annabeth took them.

"We have something to tell you" Annabeth started 

"What is it?" Reyna prompted.

"We're going to have a baby" Percy said with the happiest grin on his face.

"Oh my god Annabeth I thought you couldn't have kids" Rachel cried hugging the life out of her. "I can't." Annabeth stated with a slight smirk. "Oh you guys are adopting" Reyna said with a smile. "Nope we are the baby's parents. "I'm confused did I miss a sex education class?" 

"Nope, Percy's pregnant!" Annabeth exclaimed not being able to hold it in any more.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_**_*_*_*_*_*_*  
1093 words!

I did it finally I have at least 1000 words in one chapter. You can also thank PSML for the improved grammar and spelling because He/She is now my beta!!!

Side note can't wait for their reaction can you, the next chapter will only be their reaction but don't worry I plan to make it worth your while.

QotC: How many people in the Percy Jackson AND Heroes of Olympus call Dionysus the wine dude who were these people, for extra points put them in chronological order. 

The winner will get to decide who Percy and Annabeth reveal the pregnancy to next but in my profile you can find a poll to which couple will be the 3rd couple to be next personally I am rooting for Paul and Sally don't worry I will take guest comments into the poll results will be posted in every chapter.

Last thing tell me what's on your minds, any questions, are you confused I am thinking of starting to answer comments in my story and not just by PM so have a great day guys!!! 

Bye!!-Silena4kane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poll i speak of is in Fanfiction.net but voting is available to be taken in account in YOUR comments and please answer the question guys it isn't hard man.


	5. A.N

I can not post regularly if you want to continue my story I have it on wattpad and Fanfiction.net i am sorry for the inconvenience. Chapter 5 is posted and 6 should be up no later than Friday. -Silena4kane


	6. Chapter 5

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_**_*_*_*_*_*_* 

This story was inspired by Queenie_Mab on archive of our own by her one-shot Blessings of the Sea God check it out. 

Warnings: Mpreg, Slash, Implied Sexual Content 

Pairings: Percabeth, Solangelo, Jasper, Leo/Calypso, Paul/Sally, slight one sided Posiedon/Sally

A.N: This is my first story on this site I usually write poetry so comment comment thanks!

Disclaimer: I am 12 going on 13. I an assure you I do NOT own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor Heroes of Olympus. 

Summary: The Giant War ended in victory now the heroes are starting families but it seems Percabeth have a few... complications. They are going to need all the support they can from their friends and the godly family.:) 

Special Mentions: 

FOLLOWERS: AmericanCitrus, Colts12broncos18, MarceloxGames, PunksNotDeadYouAre, PSML, ThehuntressofArtemis, itzelaraujo

FAVORITES: MarceloxGames, PunksNotDeadYouAre, jk just Keegan

Review Responses:

HispanicThug: Their reactions crack me up.

Me: Thank you I am usually not a very funny person so thanks that comment means a lot.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_**_*_*_*_*_*_* 

Chapter 5

"I definitely missed a sex ed class. No, I must have missed all of them apparently" Rachel concluded aloud.

A pregnant pause and then Annabeth burst out laughing. Her laugh didn't stop for a whole minute and when she was finally done she occasionally giggled while trying to breathe through her laughter. Percy had a slight smile on his face as he gazed at his wife's hysterics.

After she calmed down she gave Percy a look and he began to explain in the simplest terms he could.

"Please don't ask, Dad explained. It just has something to do with the life bearing sea which gives any child of Poseidon, as in boys or girls, the ability to get pregnant and give birth." He simplified a blush lighting up his cheeks as he spoke.

"At least that explains why you are bundled up so tightly when its not even half as cold as when Khione makes it snow." Reyna murmured.

"Thank you! Annabeth is just being super over protective" Percy said triumphantly agreeing with her.

"I am not. I am just making sure the baby will be ok, besides can you honestly say you wouldn't do the same thing if I were pregnant." she said defending herself.

Percy went red as he stuttered a bit before falling quiet and slowly nodding his head before taking a sip from his hot chocolate.

"So no complaining from you, Percy," she said with a smile.

Percy made a noise in the back of his throat before taking a swing of his hot beverage. Reyna gave him a sympathetic look before smiling wide and hugging Percy and giving an uncharacteristic squeal.

"What! I love babies" she muttered after noticing the looks thrown at her.

Rachel also smiled and hugged Percy giving his still very flat stomach a rub.

"Man I can't wait until you become a whale. You will look so cute." Rachel said.

"A whale?" Percy questioned.

"Yeah, you have a person inside of you it would be worrying if you didn't gain weight, so Annabeth has to be able to guarantee she will fatten you up." Reyna explained.

Percy's face morphed into one of dread as he realized what this meant he had to sacrifice his body for his baby. He heaved a sigh before also looking at his flat stomach mournfully rubbing it along with the abs he worked very hard for.

"Don't worry you will lose that baby weight in no time I promise." Annabeth whispered.

"You won't ever think of me as fat even when I'm as big as a whale?" he whispered.

"Even then." she promised leaning in giving Percy a sweet chaste kiss and then giving his stomach a kiss.  
"We have to go. We are trying to tick people off our list before Percy's first trimester or before Poseidon's mer-person helper comes so no one is confused."

Reyna and Rachel nodded before hugging them both as Percy and Annabeth walked out the door.  
They walked down the road leading them home. They murmured quietly to each other all they could talk about was there pending parenthood.

LINEXxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXXXBREAKxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxAWESOME

"Percy come on get up," Annabeth urged as Percy slowly woke up. He stretched like a cat before groggily opening his eyes, question marks all over his face.

"What is it Annabeth?" he asked while brushing his messy hair out of his face.  
"We have to get ready for the baby. Percy come on," she said dragging Percy out of bed and handing him some clothes.

After Percy got ready he had a quick breakfast of cereal before he and Annabeth headed out the door.  
Annabeth lead him to Terminus's line where they gathered their weapons and headed to the shopping center.

He followed Annabeth to the only store they mattered to them at the moment. A baby store.  
"Annabeth why in the world are we shopping for baby stuff now?" Percy asked her.

"You know me Percy plus having every thing now means less stress for you and the baby." She explained walking toward the section filled with cribs.

They shopped for hours Annabeth finally finishing up for the day, when Percy spotted something and squealed unexpectedly. Percy raced to the baby blue outfit with an owl on it.

"This is perfect," he decided holding it up.

Annabeth's eyes widened as a smile lighting up her face before settling in a straight line "Percy clothes is tomorrow" she said ready to counteract whatever he may say.

"Please Annabeth" he said pulling what Piper called his baby seal face.

They did end up buying the admittedly adorable outfit even if Annabeth planned some clothes for tomorrow. 

They headed to their home eating a quick lunch, Percy having lemonade, because Annabeth banned him from soda. Caffeine is not good for pregnancies she explained.

They got home and set their bags in Annabeth's office, which was going to be converted into the baby's room before Percy even hit his first trimester. Percy's incredulous face upon the news causing Annabeth to turn into a surprising shade of red.

They finally got everything in their home and ate sandwiches along with fruit punch before heading to bed. 

The day finally getting too them, they fell into a deep sleep but the only thing Percy could dream about was the reactions of the people he and Annabeth loved.

While the only thing Annabeth could think about were her plans for the baby's room and the baby proofing she had to get done. She had to make sure they were completely ready for this baby, and she would make sure they were.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_**_*_*_*_*_*_* 

935 words 

People aren't really answering my pole which is in my profile even though they can just vote in the comments and I have this story on 3 different websites I hope to update in a week but if there is no winner I will pick the couple my self but I don't want to that is why the question is super easy so first person to answer the prize is the same one I stated in the last chapter.

QotC: What did Percy compare the cupcake Annabeth and Tyson made him too?

P.S Happy Birthday Perseus Jackson!

P.P.S Answer the pole and comment, I love questions and I certainly do not mind constructive criticism thanks for reading guys and gals.

-Silena4kane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update is for my latest reviewer I will be making a better effort to update on this sight so expect the next update tomorrow around 5 or 6 and don't forget to comment what you think.-silena4kane


	7. Chapter 6

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_**_*_*_*_*_*_* 

This story was inspired by Queenie_Mab on archive of our own by her one-shot Blessings of the Sea God check it out. 

Warnings: Mpreg, Slash, Implied Sexual Content 

Pairings: Percabeth, Solangelo, Jasper, Leo/Calypso, Paul/Sally, slight one sided Posiedon/Sally

A.N: This is my first story on this site I usually write poetry so comment comment thanks!

Disclaimer: I am 12 going on 13. I an assure you I do NOT own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor Heroes of Olympus. 

Summary: The Giant War ended in victory now the heroes are starting families but it seems Percabeth have a few... complications. They are going to need all the support they can from their friends and the godly family.:) 

Special Mentions: 

FOLLOWERS: AmericanCitrus, Colts12broncos18, MarceloxGames, PunksNotDeadYouAre, PSML, ThehuntressofArtemis, itzelaraujo

FAVORITES: MarceloxGames, PunksNotDeadYouAre, jk just Keegan

Poll Results:

Frederick/Helen - 3

Hazel/Frank - 1

Piper/Jason - 1

Please vote People!

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_**_*_*_*_*_*_* 

Chapter 6

 

Annabeth woke up to retching. She twisted her face as her stomach twisted but got out of bed and into the bathroom.  She saw Percy leaned into the basin and quickly shuffled toward him gathering up his hair as he continued to vomit. 

He raised his head after dry heaving for a few moments before looking at Annabeth, who by now sat next to him rubbing his back. 

“I’m so sick of this Annabeth why do I have to go trough this just to have a baby” he asked his voice cracking a little bit. 

A tear slipped and he began to choke up a little trying to keep his sobs quiet and to himself. Tears kept coming as he wiped them away his cheeks getting red as embarrassment colored his face. A bit of a question in his facial features. 

“Its just hormones" Annabeth answered, keeping it short to Percy's relief. 

They sat on the bathroom floor for a few minutes before Annabeth got Percy off the floor and left the bathroom for him to wash up and brush his teeth. 

She walked into the kitchen mournfully staring at the coffee machine her shoulders sagging before pouring orange juice and setting out the fruit salad she had made the night before so she didn't have to wake up early, or miss work because of it. 

She ate slowly waiting for Percy to join her. He finally entered their living room and sat next to Annabeth, devouring his meal faster than the eye can see. It disappeared as fast as Percy could stuff it in his mouth.   
It was like a car crash; Annabeth's only thought as she watched the disgusting action in awe and horror. Percy took a drink from his orange juice and looked at Annabeth giving her a questioning look. 

Annabeth moved her eyebrow upward motioning her head toward Percy's bowl, which only had a handful of fruit left. Percy's blush turned him into a ripe tomato as he finished up his breakfast and quickly leaving his dishes in the sink to shuffle back to their room for more sleep. 

Annabeth coughed to hide her very obvious laugh as she finished her breakfast and washed the dishes before getting ready for work. 

She kissed Percy on the forehead and with a little hesitation his stomach before leaving. She walked down toward her architectural firm not being able to stop wondering what her favorite sibling and business partner would think to the changes in her life that had happened in a matter of days. 

She walked into her office setting down the plans for the new bathhouse of New Rome that Reyna had requested as the new mayor of New Rome in office for five years now. 

"Annabeth!" Malcolm exclaimed relief evident in his voice. 

"Is something wrong with Percy? You looked so worried on Friday." He said a slight fear coloring his tone.   
"Well actually Poseidon and Mom gave Percy and I some amazing news" she began. Taking a seat in her chair Malcolm with a frustrated and confused face sitting across from her, she began to explain her weekend to him with a look of pure joy on her face. 

LINEXxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXXXBREAKxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxAWESOME 

Percy jerked awake as his stomach spasmed once again. He gagged for a few seconds but thankfully didn't lose his breakfast as he lay on his and Annabeth's bed. 

He got out of bed slowly, the need to vomit slowly going away as he made his way toward the closet. He grabbed a large shirt and baggy jeans before heading out the door to one of the most important people in his life. His Mom. 

He arrived at the house a few streets over. His Mom and Paul decided to move to New Rome 2 years ago. It was a lot easier for many demigod parents to move to San Francisco or to New Rome, but many still live in New York at least the ones who still cared about the children. 

He rang the doorbell and in no time his mom opened the door. He crushed her in a hug quickly letting go so she couldn't squeak him to death. 

"Percy, what are you doing here! Come sit down, I'll get some cookies." 

"Blue Cookies?" he couldn't help but ask. 

"What other color would they be? " she questioned as she walked into the kitchen. She walked back in with a plate of cookie and sat down next to Percy. 

"Well, I have something to tell you!" Percy said with a smile. 

Paul walked through the door in that moment and smiled widely as he noticed Percy sitting on the couches next to his wife. He left his stuff on a chair next to the couch and hugged Percy, giving Sally a kiss on the cheek to then sit next to her. 

Paul raised his eyebrow as if he already knew that Percy had some special news. 

Percy smiled his cheeks a little read as he took a breath. "Mom, Paul, you know I love you guys so much, right?" he asked. 

Sally's face became more concerned as she nodded her agreement with Paul right behind her.   
“Well I just wanted to make sure Annabeth's and I would have loving grandparents for our child” he said dropping the bomb. 

Sally was still for a whole 10 seconds before she leaped out of her chair. "That's amazing! I thought Annabeth's couldn't have children, how is this possible? "She asked filled with wonderment. 

"Well the thing is mom, Annabeth's not pregnant. I Am." he said apprehensively as he decide to rip off the Band-Aid. 

Sally opened her mouth and then closed it shock in her face before relation took its place.   
“Oh I am so sorry Percy?” 

“Why” he asked confused dread curling in the pit of his stomach. 

“Well you see I may have know already” 

“Known what?” 

“Your ability” she began. 

A.N  
Hey guys I have a bunch of advanced classes and an Honors for Algebra so I am super tired right now. Just enjoy the chapter please and don't forget to vote for the next couple or as you can see 1 person so you can even vote for people like chiron so vote read and comment thanks guys!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story ever inspired by Blessings of the Sea God Leave comments Questions and Concerns in the reviews thanks!-Silena4kane


End file.
